<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lay Me Down (Let the only sound be the overflow) by polotiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552748">Lay Me Down (Let the only sound be the overflow)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polotiz/pseuds/polotiz'>polotiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And it's a bit distracting, Ava Sharpe Needs a Hug, Basically this is a hot mess, Comfort Sex, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene?, Porn with Feelings, Possibly if I can wrangle it, Sara's getting sneak peaks, Vaginal Fingering, post 5x14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:03:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polotiz/pseuds/polotiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And time goes quicker<br/>Between the two of us<br/>Oh, my love, don't forsake me<br/>Take what the water gave me"<br/>--Florence and the Machine</p><p>Ava is haunted by what she saw at the pub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lay Me Down (Let the only sound be the overflow)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/gifts">the_nvisiblegirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like after the last two episodes every fanfiction writer suddenly jumped on their keyboard and said "we need to give the girls sexy time." </p><p>I'm... guilty.</p><p>Also, this is for the_nvisiblegirl, because, only on AO3 is it acceptable to gift a smut fic to someone you've only just met ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>------</p><p>
  <em>“Sara!!!!!”</em>
</p><p>She wakes abruptly to the strangled cry of her own name, and Sara is upright in an instant.</p><p>“Ava?”</p><p>Her eyelids feel heavy and scratchy with sleep, and she rubs at them with one hand while reaching out with her other, landing gently on Ava’s lower back and feeling as much as hearing the frantic inhales and exhales of panicked recollection.</p><p>“Ava, Hey-“</p><p>“Don’t go don’t go don’t<em> go</em>.” Ava whimpers, voice pitiful and laced with desperation, and it strikes into Sara’s heart with such a punishing force she wrenches back the covers, cool air soothing the uncomfortable humidity between them. Ava runs hot at the best of times, but when nightmares are involved the bed becomes a furnace.</p><p>She finds Ava’s forearm with her other hand, squeezing lightly in an attempt to hold her to the present.</p><p>“Hey, Ava I’m right here.” She tells her, pouring as much reassurance into her words as she can, shuffling herself closer. Ava’s ragged breathing still punctuates the air, and when Sara runs her palm up the sweaty curve of Ava’s spine Sara finds her head bowed.</p><p>She leans into Ava until their shoulders are touching, then turns her head to press a gentle kiss to Ava’s temple.</p><p>“You’re okay,“ she whispers by Ava’s ear, tangles her fingers in Ava’s hair, massaging lightly at the base of her scalp. “Baby it was just a nightmare. You’re alright.”</p><p>Ava sniffles, and Sara feels the subtle back-and-forth of Ava shaking her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry for waking you Sara, I-“</p><p>“Hey no,” Sara cuts Ava off, squeezes her forearm again and sits up on her knees, swivelling her body around until she is kneeling and facing in Ava’s direction. “Look at me.”</p><p>Sara is fully aware of the absurdity of her request, but looking at Ava right now would be exactly what she <em>would</em> do, and she’s long come to realise her instincts when it came to Ava would always win out, even over logic.</p><p>“Look at me.” She repeats, more gently this time, and slowly, she feels Ava’s head rise under her palm. She smiles, brushing her fingertips along Ava’s hairline. “That’s it.” She murmurs. “You’re okay.”</p><p>Sara sooths her thumb down the skin of Ava’s neck. Sara’s adapted to the darkness mostly; used to navigating the immediate space around Ava like she’s an extension of Sara’s own body. It’s in moments like these Sara is grateful for the opportunity she had to look into Ava’s eyes, even if only an illusion, and even if it meant all she could see were the painful shadows behind them.</p><p>Sara imagines them now, much the same, and she releases Ava’s forearm to cup her cheek, heart twisting at the feel of tears collecting at her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>‘In the real world I saw you die, okay?”</em>
</p><p>“Oh, Ava.” Sara says, caressing the skin under her fingertips. “I’m right here. This is real I promise.”</p><p>A part – a very small part – of Sara hopes Ava isn’t disappointed that she can’t see her. She hopes she’s looking in the right place.</p><p>She hopes and she <em>hopes</em>…</p><p>…And then she leans in, using the placement of her thumb at the corner of Ava’s mouth to guide her, and kisses Ava softly, lets her tongue gently graze the seam between Ava’s lips, and the moment they fall open on a gasp Sara finds her, tasting salt and sweat and a hint of spearmint from Ava’s favourite toothpaste.</p><p>Sara needs Ava to know, to <em>feel</em> the truth.</p><p>It’s hesitant at first, but then Sara pushes her body forward, loosens her jaw just a little more, sifts her fingers through Ava’s hair and suddenly Ava’s responding, and Sara feels the return slide, the warmth pressing against her, and Ava’s hand finds Sara’s cheek and the other fists her shirt and suddenly, things become just that little more… <em>heated</em>.</p><p>They break apart, and Ava leans her forehead against Sara’s, a soft sigh slipping into the space between them.</p><p>“Thank you.” She whispers, her thumb gently caressing Sara’s cheek, and Sara hears the catch on Ava’s breath right before she speaks again, “I’m sorry- It’s just- I don’t-“</p><p>
  <em>‘And it was <span class="u">awful</span><strong>..</strong>’</em>
</p><p>“Hey-“ Sara releases Ava long enough to move to the head of the bed and slots her body between the wall and Ava’s back. Using her legs as a bracket for Ava’s hips, Sara leans forward, curling her body as closely around Ava’s as she can, resting her chin on Ava’s left shoulder.</p><p>“-I’m right here, Ava.” She tells her, sliding her arms under Ava’s tank around her middle, before shifting her right hand upward, past the space between Ava’s breasts, and presses her palm to the bare skin over Ava’s racing heart.</p><p>“Can you feel me?”</p><p>It’s a very deliberate move with very deliberate words, and Sara’s rewarded with a watery sob that she feels in Ava’s whole body.</p><p>Ava’s hand shoots up to find’s Sara’s underneath her top and presses down, interlocking their fingers.</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ava’s body arches against hers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Sara …’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>Sara moves her hand and squeezes her eyes shut on reflex.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>That… wasn’t what she was expecting.</p><p>She spends a full fifteen seconds trying to determine if this is her subconscious, or her foresight, at the same time attempting to curb her ratcheting desire at the vision of Ava, the breathy timbre of Ava’s voice, the full press of her body to her own as she reaches-</p><p>“What did you see?”</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Shit shit shit.</em>
</p><p>“Nothing.” Sara answers, pulls Ava tighter to her with her other arm, until the wall is at her back and Ava is tucked against her front. But the movement does nothing to alleviate her restlessness, only adds to the arousal worming its way down her torso. She swallows the hitch in her breath. Ava doesn’t need this <em>now</em> of all times. “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Sara.” Ava says, “No more secrets…. Please.” Her hand chases Sara’s under her tank again and grips tightly.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh god-‘</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A gasp hisses past Sara’s cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Fuck …’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>Sara gasps before she can press her mouth to Ava’s shoulder to stop herself.</p><p>…But Ava knows every one of Sara’s tells, and Sara knows immediately from the way Ava’s breath hitches, fingers tighten around hers, that she’s been caught. Ava turns her head, the motion forcing Sara to move her face upward and her ear into the path of Ava’s mouth.</p><p>“What were we doing?” She asks, and Sara’s eyes slam shut again at the feeling of Ava’s lips grazing her earlobe.</p><p>Suddenly, she is back to feeling <em>extremely </em>warm, but for a completely different reason.</p><p>“It was…” Sara trails off- “It’s nothing, It’s-”</p><p>“<em>Sara.</em>”</p><p>The sound that bends behind her name is so deliberate, so much like her first vision that Sara <em>whimpers</em>. She can feel the heat building between her legs growing, and she has no doubt in her mind that Ava can sense it at her back.</p><p>“It’s not… right Ava, you’ve just had a nightmare and-“</p><p>Ava turns her head away and mercifully loosens her grip on Sara’s hand.</p><p>“I watched you die.” She whispers.</p><p>“I know.” Sara tightens her arms around Ava again, nods against her shoulder blade. “And I’m so, <em>so </em>sorry. And that’s why I don’t think-”</p><p>“You’re making me forget.”</p><p>And just like that the atmosphere in the room has tilted, and if the whiplash of the change in course wasn’t enough, Ava’s moving Sara’s hand, very deliberately, to her breast. Sara nearly bites down on her own tongue when Ava’s head drops back on Sara’s shoulder with a shuttering sigh, and Sara becomes acutely aware of the tightening nipple pressing against her palm.</p><p>Sara blinks, uselessly. So this <em>is</em> her future…</p><p>“Is…this what you want?” She asks Ava, gently, and it takes every ounce of personal restraint not to move from her nominated position.</p><p>“I want to forget, Sara.” Ava answers, and any residual doubt in Sara’s mind is utterly short-circuited when Ava arches her body up into Sara’s hand, the action striking directly to Sara’s core. “I need you.“</p><p>It’s more than a request now, and Sara shifts her weight, preparing to flip them both, but Ava traps Sara’s forearm to her, above her own top, holding Sara in place.</p><p>“No don’t-“ Ava breathes. “Just… like this.”</p><p>Sara pauses.</p><p>“You want me to hold you like this?”</p><p>It’s not that Ava has ever been hesitant in vocalising her needs when it comes to sex, but <em>this </em>position is different, and while Sara has always been more than comfortable exploring any and all options with Ava, they’d all just <em>died</em>, and Ava was <em>hurting, </em>and there was something about-</p><p>Ava releases pressure on Sara’s arm in answer.</p><p>And suddenly Sara is hit with the intimacy of it all, the full press of her body against Ava’s, the way Ava leans into her, trusts her… <em>wants</em> her.</p><p>Sara slides her fingers down, over the soft curve of Ava’s belly. She traces her fingernails over Ava’s nipple with her other hand, drawing a hiss from the woman in her arms.</p><p>Sara is flooded with a new type of affection, and it does nothing to mute her own arousal.</p><p>“Do you want me to feel you like this, Ava?” She whispers.</p><p>“Mmhmm.” The last syllable ends at a pitch higher than the rest, and Sara smiles, pinching the nub between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it gently.</p><p>Ava’s hands fist the sheets, a moan builds in her throat and she cants her hips upward.</p><p>“Alright.” Sara tilts her head, rests her lips loosely by Ava’s ear and palms her breast with a little more intent. “You ready?”</p><p>She can feel Ava’s breathing accelerate against her own chest, feels Ava’s jerky nod, inexact, and beneath Sara’s fingers she can feel the coil of Ava’s muscles, the way they quiver in anticipation just as they always do before she-</p><p>Sara doesn’t wait.</p><p>She slides her hand further down, past the coarse hairs below Ava’s waistband and she feels it immediately; the moisture pooling in the seam of Ava’s pyjamas, the <em>scorching </em>heat when Sara slips through Ava’s folds.</p><p>“Jesus, Ava.” She murmurs, and she can’t help but tilt her own hips up, chasing pressure to calm the throbbing at her own core. Slowly, Sara works two fingers up and then back down again, gathering Ava’s wetness between them before finally finding home, pressing down in a single, tight, circle.</p><p>Ava moans, her entire body bowing, and suddenly Sara can <em>see</em> the bite of Ava’s lip in her minds’ eye, the way Ava’s mouth falls open.</p><p>“<em>Sara...</em>”</p><p>Jesus <em>fuck </em>she’s seeing it.</p><p>“I’m here, Ava.” She presses a kiss to Ava’s skin, feeling the sweat beading at her temple</p><p>Sara repeats the motion against Ava’s clit once, twice, and over again, until Ava’s gasping breathlessly and shifting her hips in the same rhythm.</p><p>“I’m right here.”</p><p>Ava’s hand has fallen away, and she clutches at the sheets beneath them. Sara ducks her head, smiling when Ava tilts her head to give Sara access to her throat. She kisses her there, hot and wet, nipping at Ava’s pulse point and feeling the thrum of her heartbeat beneath her tongue when she soothes it.</p><p>“Sara-“</p><p>Sara knows it isn’t enough, knows Ava’s body like she knows her own, can feel it in the straining cords of Ava’s neck, the whimpers at her lips, the fidgeting of her lower body chasing friction of Sara’s hand.</p><p>“I’m here.” She murmurs. “We’re both right here.”</p><p>There is fire at her fingers and the slick between them is increasing, and Sara finally circles Ava ‘s clit with more purpose, more pressure, and Ava cries out in response, hands twisting the sheets into fists as her body bucks upward.</p><p>“Oh God-“ Ava whimpers, a gasp hissing past Sara’s cheek. “Fuck…”</p><p>In this position Sara can drink in every hum, every inhale, can relish the way Ava arches against her, abdomen tight and thighs flexed. She feels the vibration of every gasp, whine… every desperate attempt Ava makes to increase their pace… everything she doesn’t have the opportunity to <em>see </em>any more.</p><p>And Sara <em>loves </em>it.</p><p>“I got you babe.” She whispers into Ava’s ear, before drawing the lobe between her teeth and biting down, as she rakes her fingernails back and forward over Ava’s nipple. “Do you feel this?”</p><p>Ava’s answer is half-way to a sob, and Sara works her fingers faster around Ava’s clit, until the bow of Ava’s lower back makes the angle too difficult and she relinquishes Ava’s breast to pull her hips flush against her own, looping her feet over Ava’s shins to hold her in place.</p><p>Sweat builds sticky between Ava’s back and Sara’s front, but Sara just dips her head, presses her lips to the back of Ava’s left shoulder, and continues her pace until Ava is breathless and squirming against her.</p><p>“Do you feel me, Ava?”</p><p>“F—fuck, yes… <em>yes</em> Sara, I-“</p><p>Sara can feel her own wetness all the way through her own underwear, likely well and truly through the sheets. Ava’s head is thrown back over Sara’s shoulder, and she can hear Ava’s breath shortening and shortening, as Sara works to hold her in place while rendering her undone, all at the same time.</p><p>“I know, baby.” She says, and smiles.</p><p>“<em>Sara</em>-“ Ava whimpers, and Sara turns her head in time to find Ava’s lips, hot and clumsy against her own.</p><p>Sara can sense the moment it starts, the ripple that begins at Ava’s toes and overwhelms her entire body, and <em>every</em> part of Sara feels it.</p><p>Sara lifts her hand from where it had been fastened at Ava’s hip to cup her cheek, holding their mouths together as Ava stiffens, swallowing all of Ava’s sounds as she comes, every one of them reverberating in every corner of Sara’s soul.</p><p>Ava’s hand seeks out Sara’s, fingers tightening around her palm..</p><p>….And suddenly, Sara’s looking into Ava’s eyes..</p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ava’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fingers slip inside, and the air is pulled from her lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Fuck, Ava…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Stay with me forever.’</em>
</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually a lot more challenging to write than I expected, writing something so visceral from the perspective of someone unable to see. So, fingers crossed it worked.</p><p>Come scream about these two with me on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>